fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon-Tales of Splatness
Nickelodeon: Tales of Splatness is an adventure comedy animated series. The show is a throwback to 2000s Nickelodeon, which introduced some of the channel's most famous characters. It would also help with the fact how Nickelodeon is basically sh*t now! The show will premiere on Saturday, April 14, 2018 at 9:00 P.M. on TeenNick Plot: The show takes place in a fictional city on the East Coast of the United States called Nicktropolis, based on the online game of the same name. The show will include characters from Nickelodeon live-action shows and Nicktoons in the 2000s. It focus on their adventures in their city and the antics and mistakes that happen too. Even though the show will take place in 2018, the characters will still look like how they did before. They will use modern technology, but not too much so it show how even though they're in the 2010s now, they still stay true to themselves and keep what made them so likeable in the first place. So this is pretty much my answer to modern Nickelodeon. Since they're in 2018, I will not have the characters do anything hip or cringey. The show will also feature licensed music from the 2000s and 1990s, and on a few occasional songs from the 70s, 80s, even from the 50s and 60s like What's New Scooby Doo! did. Characters: .Live-Action Shows-Unfabulous, Romeo!, The Brothers Garcia, Drake & Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Zoey 101, The Naked Brothers Band, iCarly, Just Jordan, The Amanda Show, Noah Knows Best, Kenan and Kel, Cousin Skeeter, Caitlin's Way, Just for Kicks, True Jackson, VP, Big Time Rush, All That .Nicktoons-SpongeBob SquarePants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Fairly Oddparents, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Riveria, Back at the Barnyard, Tak and the Power of Juju, The Mighty B!, All Grown Up! My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Rugrats, Rocket Power, Hey Arnold!, Kappa Mikey, The Wild Thornberrys, Wayside, As Told by Ginger, Pelswick, The X's, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, Chalkzone, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, KaBlam!, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, Making Fiends Nick Jr.-Dora the Explorer, Max & Ruby, Blue's Clues, The Backyardigans, Go Diego Go!, Ni Hao, Kai Lan, Oswald, The Wonder Pets, Wow Wow Wuzzby, Yo Gabba Gabba, The Fresh Beat Band, Oobi, Little Bill, LazyTown .The show will also include characters from Crash Nebula (the failed pilot created by Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom creator and writer Butch Hartman and Steve Marmel, which focuses on a teen from the farm who's destined to become the next Crash Nebula) and The Electric Piper, (a tv movie created by Chalkzone co-creator, Bill Burnett Episodes: Season 1 . Episode 1: Welcome to Nicktropolis-You get to see a view of Nicktropolis, a city filled with a diverse variety of characters. Follow SpongeBob and Friends as they show the ups and downs of this place. (Featured Song-"Hang On" by Smash Mouth) Air Date-April 14, 2018 Episode 2: Cockle-Doodle-Doom-Sprig Speevak (Crash Nebula's succeedor), and his two friends Dif and Ving ended up having to escape from the Celestial Academy when they ended up pissing off their other friend Chuck. So now they're staying low in Nicktropolis with Timmy Turner. (Featured Song-"Run" by Gnarls Barkley) Air Date-April 21, 2018 Episode 3: Road to Nicktropolis-After an incident in the Four Nations, SpongeBob, Team Avatar, and the rest of the Nicktoons gang along with Azula and a few Nicktoon villians are now stranded in the middle of the Si Wong Desert and now have to find a way back home. (Featured Song-"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day) Air Date-April 28, 2018 Episode 4: Digital Danger: Thanks to Nevel with the help of Technus, Carly, Sam, and Freddie have been sucked into the video game world during a broadcast of iCarly. Now Spencer and Gibby have to get Gaz to get them out of the video game world or else, it's game over. (Featured Song-"Eurodancer" by DJ Mangoo) Air Date-May 5, 2018 Episode 5: The Brat and I: The Nickelodeon gang have to look after the younger Rugrats, which would be easy if it wasn't for younger Angelica, showing that having two Angelicas around is a living hell. (Featured Song-"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay) Air Date-May 12, 2018 Episode 6: Meme Machine: iCarly ended up creating a meme that ended up getting worldwide fame. So now they're heading to claim the meme while also running into some familiar faces. (Featured Song-"Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone) Air Date-May 19, 2018 Episode 7: Work It Babe, Work It!: True Jackson asked the Nicktoons to give her a tour of some of their homes to get a idea for new line of clothes. (Featured Song-"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne and "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake) Air Date-May 26, 2018 Episode 8: Grillin' & Chillin': Today is the annual Nicktropolis Barbecue at Pacific Coast Academy. Dean Rivers is trusting the Nick Gang with one simple task, not to grill the hot dogs yet. But thanks to Drake, they end up setting the grill on fire, burning the hot dogs, and eventually getting locked in the school freezer. With Drake losing the trust of his friends, especially Josh, (Featured Song-"Cold Dark World" by Weezer) Air Date-June 2, 2018 Episode 9: The Sucky Outdoors (or Survival of the Retards): On a camping trip to Greenheart Forest in Pupununu, Spencer and Gibby end up getting lost in the deepest, darkest parts of the Pupununu Jungle. But Spencer has some "survival skills" up his sleeves. (Featured Song-"Wild One" by Wakefield) Air Date-June 9, 2018 Episode 10: Summer Bummer Beach: SpongeBob and his Nickelodeon pals are trying to find a perfect beach to relax this warm Friday in June. But most of the beaches they go aren't as pleasant as they were hoping for. (Featured Song-"Island in the Sun" by Weezer) Air Date-June 16, 2018 Episode 11: Carnival Knowledge: The annual carnival is in town at The Pier, and some of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters are trying their luck at the games (Featured Song-"Amusement Park" by 50 Cent) Air Date-June 23, 2018 Episode 12-13-14: Lost in the U.S.A.: In this one and a half hour movie special and 4th of July special, SpongeBob, Patrick, Team Avatar, The iCarly crew, Drake & Josh, El Tigre, The Naked Brothers Band, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, Otis and the Barnyard Gang, Danny Phantom, Todd and his Wayside friends, and Zoey must find their way back home to the East Coast after they got stranded in New York City. (Featured Song-"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers and "Life is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts) Air Date-June 30, 2018 Episode 15: Freaky Weekend in the Crappy Crudwagon: SpongeBob and the Nick Gang decide to take a road trip during this holiday week off. But there's some problems since they're all arguing about where they want to go. (Featured Song-"So What" by P!nk) Air Date-July 6, 2018 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover Series